entre caballos y jinetes
by kyoko-otaku
Summary: Sasuke ha sido enseñado por su padre como entrenador de caballos y jinetes, y como jinete mismo, viviendo y posteriormente trabajando en el rancho heartland en el sur de america, ha visto crecer a Sakura haruno hija de keitaro Haruno dueño de heartland.


**Aquí una serie, basada en caballos y deportes equinos tipo americano**

**Espero lo disfruten**

"**El amor de un jinete"**

**-Chocolate es un magnifico caballo señor Haruno, tiene la velocidad en la sangre, podría prometerle que estará listo para correr en la copa criadores- **Comento con entusiasmo un joven pelinegro de, aproximadamente, 20 años; ojos negros y sonrisa impecable peinado plano adelante con unos picos por detrás. Vestido con una camisa vaquera a cuadros azules, pantalones de mezclilla y unos botines vaqueros.

El llamado Keitaro Haruno sonrío complacido con ese ejemplar equino

**-Así es, mi hija Sakura tiene un ojo excelente para los caballos, ella eligió a esta cría en cuanto la vio en el potrero-** agrego orgulloso de su excelente hija el señor Haruno

Sasuke sonrío con indulgencia, conocía a esa chica desde que ella nació, la razón era simple, su padre, Fugaku Uchiha había sido uno de los mejores entrenadores de caballos de carreras, así como entrenador de barrileras (el deporte femenino vaquero) de jinetes de toros (deporte vaquero masculino) y domador de caballos, de todo el sur de America. El señor Uchiha trabajo como entrenador predilecto de la familia Haruno, dueños del rancho "Heartland", mismo que abarcaba los caballos de carreras, caballos vaqueros, barrileros y de salto, desde que empezó su carrera como caballista, su familia vivía junto con la familia Haruno, convirtiendo a Mikoto Uchiha y a Kotomi Haruno en amigas inseparables; así que tanto Sasuke e Itachi, hijos del matrimonio uchiha habían visto crecer a Sakura; única hija del matrimonio Haruno.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura habían heredado ese amor desmedido por los caballos; Sasuke había aprendido todas las destrezas de entrenador y caballista de su padre, y nadie podía negar que, si bien Keitaro era un buen jinete, la pequeña Sakura había aprendido la disciplina vaquera del señor Uchiha. Itachi era arena de otro costal, ese muchacho había decidido seguir por el camino de los negocios dejando a familia para ir ala universidad.

Nadie podía negar la habilidad de Sasuke con los caballos, misma habilidad que lo convirtió en el siguiente jefe de entrenadores del famoso rancho Heartland, cuando Fugaku se hizo demasiado mayor para el trabajo.

**- Por cierto Sasuke, se que Sakura te ha estado rogando para que la entrenes y acompañes ala temporada de barrileras este año, y como se que terminara por convencerte con esa sonrisa que te derrite**- sonrío ladinamente el señor Haruno, para nadie era un secreto que Sakura era la única que podía hacer que el serio sasuke accediera a lo que quisiera, todos sabían del tierno amor que el intachable jinete sentía por esa muchacha de 18 años, a fin de cuentas era un buen muchacho, por lo tanto el señor Haruno lejos de celar a su vivaz y bella hija, esperaba ansioso el momento en que su futuro yerno declarara sus sentimientos, puesto que también era un secreto a voces del amor que su tierna hija sentía por ese muchacho al que había visto convertirse en Hombre- No te sonrojes Sasuke, solo quiero que sepas que tienes mi permiso para entrenarla y acompañarla, no queremos que los jinetes de toros la estén pretendiendo ¿cierto?- agrego con cierta sorna mientras sasuke sonroja e incomodo tanto por los celos que despertaba la idea de su pequeña Sakura rodeada de otros hombres, como la vergüenza que sentía ante la honestidad del señor Haruno, quien se alejo con una estridente risa canturreando algo acerca del amor joven.

-¡¡Ah¡¡ esto es demasiado bizarro, yo la amo, su padre lo sabe y me da su permiso, pero la chica lo ignora- dijo algo frustrado el apuesto jinete mientras veía a la mujer de la que se había enamorado correr hacia el feliz, al parece su padre le acababa de dar la noticia, lo que no anticipo fue el gran salto que pego la chica para abrazarlo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras que por la fuerza de la chica ambos cayeron al piso abrazados una riéndose y el otro sonrojado hasta la raíz

- Puedes creerlo, si no fuera por ti, mi padre jamás me permitiría ir ala temporada, esto va a ser magnifico- agrego cantarina sin importarle esa posición para cuando lo miro a los ojos, se sonrojo y sin embargo ninguno se movió

-Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti mi Sakura, eres mi niña consentida ¿recuerdas?- sonrío tiernamente antes de darle un pequeño y cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cualquier cosa?- dijo tímida para después ver a su sasuka sonreír y asentir- ¿Sasuke me darías mi primer beso?... yo tengo 18 años, y jamás he dado mi primer beso, me intentaron besar ayer; no te diré quien y ya no importa- agrego al ver la cara de rabia de Sasuke, el era muy celoso con ella, fantaseaba que fuera por amor ha ella, no estaba tan lejos de la verdad- yo te digo esto, por que me di cuenta, que quiero que tu seas el primero- termino su discurso con un sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello, y con la mirada agachada, pasaron unos momentos, sasuke no contestaba así que decidió mirarlo a los ojos. Sasuke por su lado no podía evitar el sonrojo en su rostro, el rápido palpitar en su corazón, ¿el primer beso de Sakura? ¿Por qué Sakura quería que el fuera el primero? Mientras cabilaba todo esto se fue sentando lentamente, manteniendo el contacto físico con Sakura. Cuando estuvo cruzado de piernas en el suelo con una Sakura sentada en su regazo, el instinto pudo mas que la razón, acercándose lentamente hasta los labios de una ansiosa pelirrosa de 18 años y ojos verdes, su linda Sakura: Quizás después de saciar sus ganas de besarla, podría decirle que era la única mujer ala que amaría por el resto de sus días


End file.
